The Hunter's Moon
by TrueTigress
Summary: The year is 2180, Bella and Edward have just finished raising their son's Charlie and Carlisle and now they are both guards in Volterra. But when the queen of supernaturals sends them on a quest to find the Book Of the Malimagam- the evil witches, she did not expect for one of the boys to be corrupted by the dark magic within the book. Now it is a race against time to save Carlisle


**Chapter One**

**The Book Of The Malimagam**

* * *

"Hurry up, Carl. We don't have all day! Izeya wants this book bringing to him immediately." Char said to his brother in a slightly pissed off voice, his brother always lagged behind when Izeya sent them to retrieve things for him.

"I'm coming, Char." Carl sighed and then rolled his eyes childishly at his brother in a gesture of defiance.

"When will you learn to grow up, Carl?" Florence jumped off the top of a crumbling building. "Your Father's been looking for you." She said with a half smile. Carl hated to be controlled by his parents. "What is that, Carl?" Her brows furrowed as she held her hand out for the book, Carl handed Florence it instantly out of respect for his elder.

"This is interesting. Where did you get this from?" Florence said as she studied the front cover of the book, the book was beautiful. It was a very heavy, leather bound book with gold accents and a golden rose on the front of the black leather book. The rose had angel wings, making it look other worldly in appearance. Florence went to open the book, and then screamed out as the book seemed to electrocute her.

"What is that thing?!" Char yelled as he jumped away from the book which Florence had now dropped. Carl reached out and touched the book too, trying to open it. He also squeaked and pulled his fingers away.

"The book must be electric or something." Char said as he reached out to pick up the book, making contact with the metal part and squeaking as well. "Yep, definately electric!" he chuckled a little.

"Why the hell would Izeya want an electronic book?" Carl pondered out loud and then looked at the book again in his brother's arms, his skin safely not touching the metal bits of the leather bound book.

"I have absolutely no idea, but the thing is certainly special. She had us travel all the way to the dark forest to steal it off a witch. That's where we've been gone all of this time, escaping from the deranged psychopathic witch who chased us all the way back her, but when she realised this was Seth's domain she ran in the opposite direction." Char explained to his older sister.

"This is very interesting you know, the dark forest is suppose to be a sacred place. It's near the dark archive and if a witch had this book, it means it is more than likely from the dark archive." Florence gulped as she said the next sentence, "This book might be used for great evil."

"Great, so now Izeya is having us stealing evil books from deranged psychotic lunatics?" Char groaned as he held out the book for Florence. She reached out and forgot for a second that the metal bits on the book would shock them. She touched one and yelped, holding her fingers away from the book as then boys burst into fits of giggles.

"Oh, very funny. Izeya might be playing with evil forces and you think it's funny to laugh at me for doing something silly." Florence rolled her eyes at then two boys who began to laugh even more.

"You know, I don't think Izeya would play with evil forces, I think that then witches might be revolting again, or that then evil witches might be banding together again to start an uprising" Char muttered as he looked upon his comrades with dread.

"I think you might be right, Izeya and Joseph wouldn't want this book otherwise" Carl looked at Florence again as she spoke and then held out the book again, this time Florence was careful not to touch the metal bits of the book.

"I think you might be right, but why would they not reveal this information to us?" Florence stared off into the distance from where she could see another one of then guards coming, a witch guard; Ava.

"Izeya has been looking for you for days! Have you got it?!" Adriana hissed at then three young guards. She was one of then higher ranking guards, but something told Char not to trust her.

"Yes… No." Carl stuttered as Char nudged him when he answered 'yes.'

"DO YOU HAVE THE DAMNED BOOK OR NOT?!" Ava commanded with such power that it was almost too easy for them to admit they had the book.

Carl snarled at then woman and Char growled as Florence hid then book behind her back, but Ava saw their quick movements and hissed.

"So, you do have the book and you were lying!" Ava yelled at them, "One of these days you'll all be sorry for lying to me!"

"What do you mean?" Carl blurted to her not quite knowing what she meant.

"I mean that times are changing! Witches will soon come back into power, all we needed was then spell book of then Malimagam, and you brought it right to me!" Adriana snarled at then three vampires and then she bent and ripped the book from Florence's bare hands. "With this book, then witches will finally rise again! We will have all of the power we need to control the supernaturals and be the almighty rulers of this world!"

"No!" Florence yelled and she sprung up, "I won't let you do that!"

"And do you think you'll be able to stop me?" Ava spat at then vampires and then she placed the book on a rock beside the road they were all on. They all began to circle each other like then enemies they now were.

"You don't know how long I have waited to do this to you. I will kick your ass and I will take the book and I will be then take my place as crone of then new Malimagam!" She yelled triumphantly.

"Do you really think that once then darkness takes hold of you that you will be in control? You're talking about then same kind of darkness that destroyed then last crone of then Malimagam!" Carl yelled at Ava in frustration.

All of a sudden Char lunged forward and grabbed Ava, trying to throw her down, Ava dodged, but she tipped off balance, stumbling forward and then catching herself on a tree to keep her balance. Again, Char lunged for her and this time he grabbed her again twisted her arm up her back: Char was awarded with a groan of agony from then witch while the others sister's made a dash for then book. Ava managed to reach out with her arm and send a shot of painful magic up the back of Char's knee. He collapsed to a kneel, but grabbed Ava's arm and pulled her down over his shoulder. Ava landed on her feet, teetering, then she was up again, swinging her arms as blast's of pure magic erupted from her palms. Char danced out of the way - swept his leg behind Ava's, knocking her to the floor, but Ava was quick on her feet and tentatively blasted Char to then ground.

Char then took out her magic dagger and positioned it above her opponent, "This will be your final day on this planet! I am of the darkness and I feed off death!" Ava shot the knife down, but then she fell herself, spasming on the floor as if she had been electrocuted and then she was out cold.

Carl looked about and couldn't see anybody, then from behind him, he heard a familiar voice, "I thought you could use some help."

"Dakota." Char breathed a sigh of relief as he turned around to see his fellow guard stood beside his twin and Florence.

"So what mess are you in this time?" Dakota said as she looked at her friend with a smirk.

"You know, the usual. Preventing a war of the supernaturals." Char snorted as he took a step over then grounded witch and then retrieved the book, "We need to get this back now before then her comrades find out that we have it."

"Seriously? You want us to go still take this back to Izeya?" Carl whined a little at his brother, his eyes widening with horror at the thought of having to take then book any further.

"Yes, or would you rather the world end as we know it?" Florence asked rhetorically.

Char snorted and then Dakota stepped forward to take a look at the book, "May I?" She asked.

"Yes, but don't touch the metal bits.. they're-"

"Electroconductive?" Dakota half smiled at Char, "I've seen this book before. It's then book of then Malimagam, it's the book that you can control the very life and death of a nation with. My father told me of it, you know- with him been a redeemed Malimagam witch. I thought I'd never actually get a chance to see it in the flesh though! Do you know what it means if it electrocutes you?" Dakota asked as she placed her hand on the metal and scowled a little as the electricity ran through her.

"No." they all said at the same time.

"It means that you are of then witchblood." Dakota said matter-of-a-factly.

"Wait… how can a book recognise a witchblood?" Carl's mouth hung open as he looked upon the book.

"The electrocution means that the book recognizes then magic within your blood and also recognises then potential for corruption within your blood" Dakota answered.

"How do you know all this?" Char asked with awe.

"I told you, my father explained it to me." Dakota explained again with a roll of her eyes.

"Maybe we should just take then book back." Carl said boredly as he stared at then book and then yawned.

"Yes, I agree. That would be best." Florence said with a frown as she stared at then book, not liking then fact that then book had shocked her; though she was clearly not of then witchblood. That meant that she had then potential for corruption- or that there was something about then book that made it shock her for a specific reason.

**Isabella Cullen**

"Izeya, where are my son's?" I asked with a frown as Izeya prattled around on her throne looking a little worried.

"I don't know, Grandma. They should have been back by now." She sounded concerned as she spoke then words, and I too was getting to then point that I was a little more than worried. They had been gone a number of weeks now, both of my sons, Carl and Char.

"What did you even send them for, Izeya?" I asked bluntly, she had been on edge for many days now, and I could see something was tearing her up inside.

"I can't say, Grandma Bella." She sighed running her delicate fingers through her thick hair.

"'Zeya, you can tell me anything. You know that." I said to my eldest granddaughter. She sighed again and looked around to make sure nobody else was around.

"I sent them for a book, grandma Bella." She frowned heavily.

"A book?" I asked a little sceptically. She had sent them for a book? Why would she endanger my sons for a book?

"Then book is very important and it needs to reside here from now on. For a long time it had been kept in then dark archive guarded by then witches, but now there is a rumor that those witches are threatening to rise up against us and try and start a war as then Malimagam did many years ago. I can't let that happen, so then book needs to be in my possession at all times." Izeya breathed after then last word.

"So you sent my son's out in pursuit of a dangerous book when deadly witches could also be looking for then same book?" I raged a little bit.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't send anybody else though. They are my least well known guards, every other vampire would have been recognised, and I needed somebody I could trust to get then job done, your boys seemed perfect for then job." Izeya looked down guiltily, though she was then queen of then supernaturals and powerful beyond belief, she still felt guilty when she was going to be scolded by her grandparents. I smiled a little and then shook my head.

"I understand Izeya, I'm not mad. I just wish you would have told me in then first place." I said, and then I turned and headed for then door. "Inform me when my son's get back."

"I will grandma." She said with a smile.

"Bye, Izzy."

**Third Person**

"I think we should take a break and rest for a bit." Dakota said with a yawn, she didn't like then fact that she had to sleep, but as she was a witch it was a necessity.

"I agree, I'm pretty tired too." Char agreed with a sweet smile to Dakota. Florence raised an eyebrow at then two, thinking to herself that they seemed to have some kind of chemistry between them.

"I'll stay awake with Florence and keep her company." Carl muttered as he carried then book and sat down on a broken log that was reasonably flat and could be used as a bench.

"Ok, then. I'll begin to set up camp." Char said as he lugged then tent off his back and began to fiddle with then zipper, taking then tent out and beginning to arrange it so that he could put it up for himself and Dakota.

"I'm going to go hunting, you joining?" Florence said as Carl sat on then log looking over then cover of then book.

"No, I'm going to rest for a bit, I might hunt tomorrow though." Carl half smiled at Florence's offer but declined.

"Your loss." Florence shrugged and then dashed off into then forest sniffing then air for any faint traces of animals that she could drink from.

Char was finished with then tent in only a few minutes and he then climbed into it along with Dakota who looked a little embarrassed at then prospect of sharing a tent with Char.

"Good night." Both of them said a little awkwardly as Carl sat outside on then log with then heavy leather bound book.

All of a sudden, Carl began to stare at then book even more. It seemed to quiver in his hands, and then from within then pages he heard a whisper. "Carlisle." Then book seemed to say his name. "Carlisle." It whispered again.

His eyes widened and he dropped then book with fright, as he dropped it, then book landed open on then ground. He reached out to look at then open pages. On then open book were words written in latin.

"Possidete me. Possidete me. I accipere tenebras. I accipere tenebras. Accipio dulcis vocant." Carl read then words out loud, his brow furrowed as he realised what then words meant.

"No! You must not read from then book!" Dakota screamed as she shot out of then tent towards Carl.

All of a sudden Carl dropped to then ground, screaming in pain. His skin seemed to glow golden and morph as then change came over him.

Char came running out of his tent, fear plastered over his face as he stared at his twin brother who was withering in pain.

"Carl?!" He begged, "Carl?!"

"My.. name… is not Carl!" His brother hissed before standing up and staring at his brother with eyes then colour of coal. His eyes were now then colour of then night sky, then pupils unrecognisable in their darkness.

"What?" Char asked a little shocked.

"I am one with then darkness!" Carl growled, and then slowly he raised then book and began to chant another incantation.

"Tamsa prošvaistė ir spindesį, tegul jūsų maitinimo šou, nupilti šiuos priešus, tegul tai, ką kažkada buvo jiems prarasti." He chanted in a now unknown language that he seemed to understand perfectly well.

"Then book had taken him, Char! Then book had made him Malimagam!" Dakota cried, "We need to get out of here, now!" She screamed.

"No! He's my brother! I won't leave him!" Char yelled to his friend.

"We need to get out of here now! We can come back later when we know how to save him! Now all we can do is save ourselves and Florence!" Dakota growled as she stared at then possessed boy who was still chanting then incantation.

"Ughh! Fine! Let's go!" Char yelled, and then he pulled Dakota onto his back and sped off after Florence to tell her they needed to get back to Volterra right away and alert Izeya and Joseph to what was happening.


End file.
